


Heights

by redrosebouquet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet
Summary: Sometimes pain and pleasure mix really well.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Heights

There are few things Jensen likes more than rough sex with Misha, but it was pretty rare that they never even made it to the bed.

It had started as a playful fight in Jared’s room, a group “wrestling match” that had turned into drinking too much and then long, lingering touches on Jensen’s back, then them (not so subtly) sneaking off to the bathroom to make out, only coming out when Jared had banged on the door, telling them to get the fuck out and get a room. They had raced to Jensen’s room down the hall, slamming the door behind them, shedding their clothes almost immediately. They had collided into the wall, Misha licking his way down Jensen’s chest, taking off his briefs with his teeth and laughing as Jensen shuddered.

They had toppled onto the floor as Misha had turned Jensen around and he had lost his footing, but Misha had just manhandled him into a good position on the floor, seizing the lube in his nearby bag and sliding a finger inside Jensen, opening him just enough for him to push his hard cock inside him, too eager to fuck him to waste time.

He can feel the sting of the carpet on his chin as Misha’s thrusts move him backward and forward, his arms pinned behind him with one of Misha’s hands, his chin being pushed into the carpet with his other hand on the back of his neck.

Jensen loves the pain that splits across his jaw as the carpet rubs a burn into his chin almost as much as he loves the pain of Misha’s hips snapping into him with repeated force.

He can’t even say anything, he can only make stuttering groans and gasps that hitch each time Misha thrusts into him.

“You’re being fucked so good you can’t even moan, just making those little noises, letting me know how good it feels,” Misha gasps out, “I love wrecking you like this, fucking you so hard you can’t even move.”

Jensen can feel Misha getting close, and the feel of his hard cock inside him, the pain and the pleasure mixed together, the feeling of the rough carpet on his stinging chin sends him over the edge, crashing through an orgasm so intense it leaves him shaking like a leaf. His release spurs Misha’s and he presses Jensen further into the floor as he comes, still pounding into him until he nearly collapses on top of him, his hands releasing his arms and sliding down his back, pressing light kisses on the bare skin. Jensen still can’t even move on his own, only moving as Misha pulls him up to kiss him, only to draw up short, gasping.

“Oh fuck Jensen,” Misha’s eyes go wide with concern as he takes his face in his hands, “Fuck, we need to get you cleaned up.”

Jensen, still floating blissfully in his well fucked, post orgasmic state, looks up at Misha dreamily, not clocking why he was concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Baby, your face.”

“What about it?” Jensen reaches up to touch his face, feeling the renewal of a sharp sting on his chin as he did so. Looking down at his hands, he saw blood.

Misha disappears to get something from the bathroom while Jensen stands up and goes to the mirror. His chin is red and inflamed, an open wound about one inch long on his chin which is lightly bleeding.

“Here, come sit on the bed,” Misha takes his hand and leads him to the bed, standing between his legs and pulling his chin up, careful not to touch the cut on his face.

Jensen looks up at him as Misha diligently and gently cleans the wound and puts some Neosporin on it. he looks so concerned, so worried that he had hurt him, it makes Jensen’s chest tighten.

“You really fucked my face into the carpet.”

Misha laughs in spite of himself, shaking his head.

“I didn’t realize. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well,” Jensen looks down at his hands, a little embarrassed even though there’s nothing he can say that would embarrass Misha, “I liked it.”

“Did you?” a grin curls Misha’s mouth, “You liked your face getting pushed into the carpet? Getting fucked so hard your face bleeds?”

“Yeah,” Jensen meets his eyes, already feeling desire pool in his stomach again. Misha notices too and throws up his hands in mock exasperation.

“You have the refractory period of a college boy.”

Jensen notices, however, that Misha is getting that edge to his eyes too. He reaches out to graze his cock with his knuckles and Misha lets out this weird sigh.

“Takes one to know one.”

Misha pulls him up, looking carefully at his face, now covered with a Band-Aid.

“How about we go easy on pushing your face in the carpet this time? I don’t want to lose my job because I fucked the star of the show too hard.”

“I want you to get rough,” Jensen is surprised at how level his voice sounds. Misha seems surprised too, but more than willing to play.

“What’s the signal if…if we get to a place where it’s too far?”

“Like a safeword?”

“Yeah,” Misha is running his hands down Jensen’s sides, leaning in to press an opened mouthed kiss to his shoulder blade.

“I uh,” Jensen shudders as Misha’s tongue swirls around his nipple, “I read about the traffic light ones.”

“You’ve been reading about this?” Misha looks amused, his lips traveling down Jensen’s chest now.

“Yeah I, thought we might, ah, try it. Red is stop, yellow is, fuck, be careful.”

“Red and yellow,” Misha breathes, his hot breath on Jensen’s cock, “I can remember that.”

Jensen waits on tenterhooks for Misha to make a move, to touch him, to take him in his mouth, something, but Misha has other ideas. He stands and shoves Jensen roughly onto the bed. Jensen springs back, a thrill running through him as Misha crawls up his body, kissing him roughly before pulling back, drinking him in. He runs his fingers along Jensen’s hipbones, along the ridge of his cock, all around the place that Jensen wants him most. He twists under him, trying to get Misha to kiss him where he wants him to. As Misha licks the side of Jensen’s thighs, Jensen gets impatient.

“Come on Mish, touch me,” Jensen whines. Misha looks up and barely even hesitates before he raises a hand and slaps him, hard, across the face. The shock of it prevents Jensen from making a noise. It hurts, but…it also makes him harder. Misha notices, and a feral smile spreads across his face.

The sharp sting of Misha’s hand still lingers on his cheek.

“You like being slapped around huh? You like being slapped and spanked like the slut you are?”

“Yes,” Jensen moans, “Again Mish, harder.”

Misha’s hand comes down on his other cheek and Jensen cries out, half from pain, half from pleasure. How can this feel so fucking _good_?

Misha flips him around roughly, smacking his ass with enough force that Jensen bites into the pillow, willing himself not to come from the contact alone.

“God this is getting you hard, me spanking you, slapping you around, being so loud, making sure everyone knows that you’re a good little whore.”

Jensen lets out a strangled moan as Misha’s hand slaps his ass again. He can feel the marks he’s leaving, the handprints that would stand out, bright red, against his skin. It’s all so much but Jensen wants friction on his cock, so he tries to sneak his hand under himself, even for a second. Unsurprisingly, Misha catches him, grabbing his wrist and pulling it back again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Misha hisses in his ear, pulling him up so Jensen’s back was pressed against Misha’s chest, one hand moving around his throat, tightening his grip so that Jensen sees black spots in the corners of his eyes, “You don’t get to touch yourself without my say so.”

Jensen grinds his ass back into Misha’s hardness, relishing the sting of rubbing his tender skin against something. Misha groans at the contact, then pulls Jensen off the side of the bed, settling him on his knees. Jensen is already salivating, staring at Misha’s hard cock.

“Look at you, my disobedient little slut,” Misha lifts up his chin roughly, causing the wound on his chin that started all this to smart under its bandage, “Should I let you suck my cock? Or have you been too bad to deserve it?”

Jensen lets his mouth fall open, hoping that Misha would give him what he wanted. Misha smiles down at him, his thumb sweeping across Jensen’s bottom lip, pushing it inside it mouth. Jensen sucks on it almost greedily, swirling his tongue around it like he would Misha’s cock.

“So desperate to have me in your mouth, but I don’t know, touching yourself without my permission? I don’t like that.”

Jensen sighs a little at that, which earns him another sharp slap across the face. He can’t contain the moan that bursts from his chest at the contact.

Misha takes his own cock in his hand and guides it towards Jensen’s open mouth. Jensen leans towards it eagerly, but is stopped as Misha’s other hand lifts his chin again.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth baby, how does that sound?”

Jensen doesn’t even say anything, just opens his mouth wider and Misha chuckles at his desperation, running a hand through his hair, tugging lightly. Jensen takes that as his cue and pulls Misha towards him, taking his cock in his mouth in one smooth motion, smiling a little as Misha throws his head back at the feeling. Misha lets him work him up, sliding his tongue up and down his shaft, working his hand in another direction, pulling opposites together. Misha braces himself with a hand on the wall as Jensen lets some spit fall out of his mouth and onto Misha’s cock, but it isn’t long before Misha takes back control. He takes the back of Jensen’s head by the hair and thrusts deeper into his mouth. The rhythm is intoxicating, exactly what Jensen wanted: the perfect balance between pleasure and pain.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Misha gasps, twisting his hands further into Jensen’s hair, “Keep doing that.”

It doesn’t take Misha long to reach the peak, but instead of coming in Jensen’s mouth, as Jensen was expecting, he pulls out at the very last second, coming all over Jensen’s face. They didn’t do it often, but Jensen loved it when they did.

“You’re a vision,” Misha lifts Jensen up to standing, watching as the liquid dripped off his face, “Shoulda probably not done that when you have a cut on your face though.

Jensen swipes his finger across his cheek and sucks it into his mouth. Misha groans at the sight of it.

“Such a good little whore,” he breathes, letting his hands slide down to Jensen’s achingly hard cock, “You ready to come?”

“Yes Mish,” Jensen sighs, meeting Misha’s eyes, not caring at how fucking wrecked he was or how sore he’d be tomorrow.

Misha begins slowly, far too slowly for Jensen’s liking, pushing him back down on the bed and sliding his hand almost gently down his cock. Every time Jensen tries to dictate the pace, Misha pinches his thigh, hard, so that Jensen sucks in a breath and lays still. It’s torturously slow work, Misha building him up to a peak so high Jensen wasn’t sure he would ever come down. Between his hand and his tongue, Misha lets Jensen dissolve into a mess on the bed, his hands fisting in the sheets as Misha slid his cock in and out of his mouth, up and down his hand.

Right when Jensen thinks it’s too much, Misha lets him go, twists his hand just right in tandem with a deft movement of his tongue, and Jensen is coming in his mouth with a loud cry, one hand caught in Misha’s hair, the other twisted in the bedsheets.

Misha looks up at him, placing a kiss to the bruises already developing on his thighs.

“You were amazing, baby. We should definitely do that again.”

Jensen hums as Misha crawls up to kiss him.

“You have come on your face.”

Jensen kisses him, letting some of the stickiness transfer to his face.

“Now you do too.”

Misha kisses him again, letting their tongues slide together in the aftermath of their intense encounter.

“Let’s take a shower and change that band aid,” Misha slides out of bed, reaching for Jensen’s hand, “I can only imagine the looks you’ll get tomorrow, don’t need to help them with dried come on your face, do we?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen looks in the mirror as they head to the bathroom, looking thoroughly and well fucked, “I think it’s a good look.”

“Of course you do,” Misha smacks him lightly on the ass, causing Jensen to suck in a breath at the renewed pain, “But that’s because you’re still my whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh anyway so. Based on [this fucker](https://fire-of-fire.tumblr.com/tagged/i-wanna-figure-out-if-misha-was-in-vancouver-around-when-they-were-shooting-8.09) and the obvious rugburn on his chin.


End file.
